


It Doesn't Count if You Say No Homo

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, I'm so offended no one has used that tag before, Just bros being bros, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Platonic Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're right, actually. I mean, it's not as good alone." Kuroo stopped and turned.<br/>"I was actually totally kidding, but hell yeah let's do it."<br/>"Wait, you were?"</p>
<p>Bokuto picks the worst (best?) moment to run into Kuroo at training camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Count if You Say No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of set in the same universe as MICROMACRO's incredible doujinshi (mostly Tskiyo ni Waltz and AKBK). You can read a bunch of their works here: http://myreadingmanga.info/tag/yamada-sakurako-micromacro/

Bokuto waited until most of his team members were asleep before rolling over and poking Akaashi.

"Akaashi, are you awake?" he whispered. No answer. "Akaashiii." Bokuto stared at him. God, he was probably just pretending to sleep because he was too tired for sex. Bokuto's lower half was begging for attention, and he finally decided he couldn't wait any longer. "Fine, dammit," he whispered to himself. He snuck out of the room.

Training camps are tricky because they involve a bunch of teenage boys sleeping in the same room for a week. Naturally, some can't make it that long without releasing some tension, so an unspoken rule was made. The locker room was free to whomever claimed it after dark. If the light was turned on, that meant it was occupied.

Bokuto slipped down the hall without a light. He didn't want to alert anyone who still might be awake. When he rounded the corner, he noticed with relief that the locker room light was off. Perfect.

He walked carefully through the dark using the wall to guide himself. When he was almost there, he suddenly collided with a figure he hadn't seen in the dark.

"Son of a bitch."

"Shit, sorry." The dim light of a cell phone screen illuminated the two boys. "Oh, it's just you, Kuroo."

"Hey, Bokuto. Fancy running into you here." He shut his phone off casting them into darkness again.

"Ah, well... you were kind of here first so you can go ahead." Bokuto could see Kuroo's outline shrug in the darkness.

"I mean the place is big enough for both of us. I don't mind sharing if you don't." Bokuto's libido got in the way of his decency.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool. As long as you keep it down." Bokuto could feel Kuroo's suggestive look even in the dark. He slid inside the locker room, Bokuto tentatively following suit. They shielded their eyes as the lights flickered on. "What were you planning on doing while waiting, anyway? Sitting in the hall and listening?" Kuroo tossed him a grin before nonchalantly responding to a text. Bokuto laughed.

"You know it. Ahhh, ok I'll go over here then." Much to his surprise, Kuroo slid his phone bacck into his pocket and followed him into the corner. Bokuto turned in surprise. "Wait wait when you said share, did you mean...?"

"Did I?" Kuroo backed him against a wall and leaned over him. Bokuto hoped to the high heavens he was joking. It was always so hard to tell with this kid.

"Kabedon? Really?" He replied sarcastically.

"Are you feeling seduced yet?" That stupid grin was still plastered to his face.

"Very much so. Which is why you need to go away so I can take care of it."

"Are you sure? You're used to having help, aren't you?" Bokuto narrowed his eyes. He hoped his face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hadn't answered in the positive or negative, but Kuroo nodded and leaned back like he had gotten the answer he wanted.

"Never mind. You do you." Bokuto acutely felt Kuroo's absence as he moved away and began looking for a place to settle. Once again, Bokuto let his sex drive interfere with his ability to make good decisions.

"You're right, actually. I mean, it's not as good alone." Kuroo stopped and turned. He looked at Bokuto in surprise before shrugging and returning.

"I was actually totally kidding, but hell yeah let's do it."

"Wait, you wer-" His words were cut off by a moan as Kuroo suddenly and forcefully ground his hips into Bokuto's.

"Christ, you're already this hard?" Kuroo asked, bracing himself against the wall.

"It's been a while, ok?" He let Kuroo slide a knee between his legs, giving them both better traction as they ground into each other. Kuroo pressed their foreheads together, gritting his teeth as the heat went straight to his head.

"Aren't you glad I didn't make you wait in the hall?"

"Maybe now. We'll see about later." Bokuto's head became overwhelmingly hot, and he suddenly grew impatient. "Jesus, ok hold on." He pushed Kuroo's hips back and dropped his pants. He pulled his member out and began quickly stroking, trying not to think about how intensely Kuroo was watching him.

"It doesn't take much to get you going," he chuckled. Despite the attitude, Bokuto noticed that Kuroo himself was also very quick to untie his own sweatpants and begin rubbing his length. The room echoed with the sounds of their labored breathing and faint wet noises as they jacked themselves off. Kuroo kept supporting himself on the wall behind Bokuto with one arm, pinning him there. He leaned in, nuzzling Bokuto's neck. His lips occasionally brushed the skin, driving Bokuto crazy. This had gotten really gay really fast.

Kuroo began slowly licking and kissing the length of his neck. When he hit a sweet spot, Bokuto's back arched and their hands came precariously close to touching as they stroked themselves.

"Hey don't leave any marks." Bokuto panted.

"I won't. Not where people can see them, anyway." Before Bokuto had a chance to reply, Kuroo bit hard on his shoulder and sucked a bruise into the skin. Bokuto clenched his hand in Kuroo's hair, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. Kuroo resumed kissing up and down his neck, tugging on his earlobe, and licking along his collarbone. Bokuto was close, but getting frustrated. He wasn't getting enough sensation. He really didn't want to do this in front of Kuroo, but he didn't have a choice at this point.

He pulled Kuroo's head away and slipped two fingers into the other boy's mouth. Kuroo let them in without hesitation and began licking and sucking on them. Bokuto was thrusting even more desperately and furiously into his hand. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Kuroo's mouth and, closing his eyes to avoid the inevitable awkward eye contact, positioned them near his entrance. He slid a finger in, inhaling sharply as Kuroo watched in fascination. Impatiently, Bokuto slipped the second finger in, his breath coming out fast and irregular. He began scissoring his fingers as he pumped his shaft even harder. He was past the point where he could stifle his moans. His eyes cracked open, and he found that Kuroo was close, gazing at him with intensity.

"Can I kiss you?" Bokuto wasn't expecting the question.

"What?" he breathed.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, no homo."

"It's a little late for that." Kuroo chuckled and began kissing along his jaw. Bokuto hadn't realized how turned on the other boy was.

"Fuck it. Yeah, sure." He panted. Kuroo's lips immediately slammed into his. He felt the other boy's tongue sliding along his lips and willingly opened his mouth. As they kissed furiously, they began pumping harder, Bokuto's fingers thrusting quickly into himself. Suddenly he threw his head back as his mind went white, and he came into his hand. As he rode out his orgasm, Kuroo kept kissing down his neck. Shortly after, he followed suit, coming with a low moan, burying his face in Bokuto's neck. They sat there for a while trying to catch their breath, Kuroo still slumped forward. Bokuto suddenly snapped to.

"Ohhh my god, what was that?!"

"No homo." Kuroo mumbled into his neck.

"Lay off it."

"It doesn't count if you say no homo, so we're good now." Bokuto pushed him off. Kuroo's grin was as brilliant and biting as ever, and that god-awful hair of his stuck to his face in the sweat that beaded his forehead. Bokuto didn't think this kid could get any more attractive, but he had been eloquently proven wrong. Was it normal to think like this about one of your best friends?

"Well that was weird, but damn good," Kuroo commented as he went in search of a towel.

"Why are you so calm about this? Is this normal for you?"

"To an extent." Bokuto found a mirror and checked out the bruise on his neck.

"Damn, that's not going away any time soon."

"Shit, sorry man." Kuroo tossed him a towel then began wiping cum off his own shirt.

"You really have a thing for necks, don't you?" Bokuto asked as he rubbed at the red spots dotting his collar bones. Kuroo shrugged.

"Ok but if we're talking about weird kinks we just found out about..." Kuroo nodded and looked Bokuto up and down, indicating the fact that he had just fingered himself. Bokuto put the towel over his head and leaned against the wall. He was fine. He should probably just die here.

"Or we could never speak of that again." Kuroo just laughed and continued cleaning up.

When they were ready, the two boys slid back into the dark hallway. Kuroo smacked Bokuto on the ass as a farewell, and they went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo's relationship is a source of delight to me. They have the bromance to end all bromances, but you just kinda know they've made out at some point. I hope you enjoyed! Go read that doujinshi I linked. It'll change your life.


End file.
